


PB&J Confessions

by starlitpurple



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ makes sandwiches. Cassie worries. They both have news to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PB&J Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/gifts).



> Takes place post-series and just prior to _To The Tenth Power_ in PRLG.
> 
> Love to PunkPinkPower for the inspiration and pep talk that lead to this, and Tsukino_Akume for cheering/betaing me along the way!

The turn of the key in the lock was loud in the little apartment. TJ reached over the counter and waved at the door, knowing she would see.

“Hey!” She sounded happy, maybe that meant good news.

“Hey, you want a sandwich?” He poked his head into the living room and gave his best cheesy smile. “Classic PB&J.”

Her laugh was genuine and when she sat on their one lonely stool on the living room side of the counter, she nodded at him. “I'm _starving_.”

TJ sat the plate with the one he'd just finished making in front of her and started on a second.

“Mmm,” she hummed around her first bite. “This is great, thanks!”

TJ smiled as he put the finishing slather of jelly on his own sandwich. Cassie had always been that way. Equally enthusiastic for any kind of food she had, savoring everything, whether it was gourmet or a simple PB&J. This was why they'd worked out so well as roommates. Aside from being close friends, she always saw the positive in everything, especially since Ashley had left with Andros. Even in their small little apartment, she made it feel like home.

“What?”

He blinked and shook his head. “Nothing. So, how'd it go today? Hear anything about CeCe?”

Cassie's eyes widened and her face lit up with the excitement of news. “Oh!” She hopped off the stool and grabbed the shoulder bag she'd abandoned in favor of food. She pulled out a packet and passed something to him. It was an official looking document, but before he could scan the first line, Cassie's excitement bubbled over.

“They liked the demos I sent in!”

He positively beamed at her. “Cass, that's great! Haha, congratulations!” He dropped the paper he wasn't reading and came around the end of the counter to give her a hug she nearly jumped into.

“They said CeCe has a unique sound that they're looking for. Although,” she paused, and TJ stepped back to look at her. “They want to meet with her.”

He could see the emotions warring within her, and his smile faded a bit in understanding. They'd garnered a lot of fame since their reveal as Rangers and Cassie absolutely refused to use it to get a contract. She'd sent in all her demos under different names—her current favorite, CeCe—to ensure that when she got signed, it would be for her talent rather than her heroism.

The what-ifs burned in her eyes and he unspokenly pulled her into another hug. “You could try a disguise? There's a wig place just down the street. You could get a blond one, then get big sunglasses that cover half your face...”

She pulled back then, arching an eyebrow and playfully punching at him. “You really see me as pulling off a blond?”

TJ laughed and shook his head. “No, but it made you smile.”

She smiled again, before she sobered and sighed. “They're going to find out sometime, I _know_ that, but...” Her words deflated on another sigh.

“It's too soon.”

Cassie nodded wordlessly as she flopped back down onto the stool. She grabbed up her sandwich and took another bite.

“Do they do phone interviews?” He started to go after his own abandoned sandwich, but Cassie reached across the counter and handed him his plate. He smiled and wandered over to the futon to sit.

She shook her head. "They want to meet in person to better gauge what kind of artist I'll be, what my style is, and if they're still interested. Which is great! But.”

"You know," he said around a bite of his sandwich, "I bet Ash could throw something together. You know her and fashion."

Cassie blew a breath up into her bangs. "If she were here."

His control slipped, he was sure of it.

Cassie tilted her head at him with an odd little grin. "What do you know?" 

"I don't know anything!"

Leaving her empty plate behind, she crept toward him. "No, you know something. Something about Ashley."

"No."

"What is it?"

He laughed when she pounced on him. "Plate!"

She dutifully took it from his grasp and set it on the table before turning back to him. "Come on. Is she here?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy."

Cassie pouted at him and he relented. "Fine, but she's going to kill me."

She smiled and flopped down beside him. "So she's on Earth?"

He nodded. "In Angel Grove. She called earlier, while you were out. Something about Andros likely getting himself into trouble and possibly needing our help. She should be with Carlos now, that's where she was going anyway."

"What'd he do now?" Cassie asked.

He shrugged and leaned up to grab his plate. "She didn't say. Sounded like she thought whatever it was was a longshot anyway."

He finished his sandwich, licking the jelly off of his fingers.

"So," Cassie said into the quiet, "when's she getting here?"

TJ couldn't help but smile.


End file.
